Camp Pinecrest Where Anything Can Happen
by Emmi82
Summary: Gabriella has expreienced some drama the past few weeks in Alberqurque and can't wait to go to summer camp. Little does she know the drama is going to follow her right to Camp Pinecrest. T for now M later.
1. Chapter 1

**Camp Pinecrest…Where Anything Can Happen**

**The First surprise**

"Hey Gabs," Taylor said walking into her best friends bedroom.

"Oh hey Tay," she replied as she was packing her suitcase.

"You excited for camp?" Taylor asked.

"You have no idea," she groaned and Taylor laughed, "like I love it here, but I do wanna see my camp friends and I do need get away from Albuquerque considering the drama of the past few week."

"And when you mean drama you mean Troy," Taylor said.

"Yep," she sighed.

"Gabi, you can't be mad at him for forever, I mean you were in love with him," Taylor said.

"Key word being 'were'" Gabriella responded.

"Yeah, yeah," Taylor said.

"Well who cares about Troy Bolton," Gabi started and Taylor rolled her eyes, "I plan on taking full advantage on something we like to call summer flings for the next two months."

"I thought you went to an all girl camp," Taylor replied.

"I did, but this year they combined us with our brother camp, that is right next to us," Gabriella replied.

"Ohhh," Taylor said.

"Yep," Gabriella replied.

"Do you know any of these boys?" Taylor asked.

"No, but I was talking to my friend who lives in New York and supposedly a bunch of her guy friends go there," she replied.

"so maybe you will find a new boyfriend, so you can officially get over Troy," Taylor said and Gabi glared at her.

"I am over Troy," she said.

"Gabi you guys broke up two weeks ago, you might hate him now but you know you still love him," Taylor replied.

"As I said before I don't love him," Gabi replied.

"Have you even seen or talked to him since you two broke up?" Taylor asked.

"Nope," she replied.

Hsmhsmhsmhsm

"Hey girls!" Gabi exclaimed walking into her cabin.

"Gabi!" they all exclaimed. She hugged them all and they all got to chatting and catching up.

"so Gabs do you have a boyfriend," Bianca asked. Bianca was her 'best camp friend.'

"Nope not at the moment," she replied.

"Good," Annie said who was also a camp friend of Gabi's, "cause now since we are all one camp, we eat with the boys and we are meeting them for lunch right now."

Gabi just giggled. "Ok let me just get changed." After she got dressed the three girls linked arms and went into the dining hall. They went and got in line for food.

"Bianca!" a boy called and the three girls turned around to see two boys sitting down at a table, and they all walked over

"Hey Will, hey Alex," she replied.

"Annie, Gabs, meet Will and Alex, Will and Alex, Annie…" she said but was interrupted.

"Gabriella?" a boy said who had just approached the table, about to sit down.

"Troy?" she responded just as shocked as he was. They stared at each other with anger before darting off in different directions.

The other four sat there in shock, "Am I the only one here who is extremely confused right now?" Will asked.

"Nope," the other three responded in unison.

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Camp Pinecrest…Where Anything Can Happen

What Happened

Rating: T

Gabi, extremely furious, rushed off to her cabin. _What is he doing here! I wanted to get away from him! I need to get over him! I can't see him every day for two months!_ She laid down on her bed and just sighed. _What am I gonna do?_ _Should I make him jealous? Should I just ignore him? _Her thoughts were interrupted when Annie and Bianca walked in.

"Hey Gabs are you okay," Bianca asked as she and Annie sat on their friend's bed.

"I dunno," she sighed.

"You wanna tell us what went on back there?" Annie asked in a caring tone.

"Well, Troy is my ex boyfriend," she said.

"Ohhh," Bianca nodded.

"When did you guys break up?" Annie asked.

"Two weeks ago," she replied.

"What happened?" Bianca asked

-------------------------- hsm Hsm Hsm

Troy did the same thing as Gabriella, stormed off to his cabin. _What the hell is she doing here! I needed to escape all the Albuquerque/Gabi drama!_ Troy walked into the empty cabin and fell back on to his bed. _What am I gonna do?_

"Hey man," Will said walking in.

"Hey," Troy replied sitting up.

"What was that about?" Alex said sitting on the bed across from him.

"Well my friends Gabriella is my ex girlfriend," he replied.

"Wow," Will said.

"Yep," he replied.

"When did you guys break up?" Alex asked.

"Two weeks ago," Troy responded.

"What happened?" Will asked.

TWO WEEKs EARLIER

The whole gang was at Gabriella's house, sitting on the couches and watching TV. Gabi's phone started vibrating, she flipped it open to see she had a picture message. It was from a number she didn't recognize. It read "Just thought you should know." She downloaded the picture and clamped her hand over her mouth when she saw it. Tears started streaming down her face. Troy looked over to see his girlfriend crying.

"Baby what is wrong?" he asked.

She dropped the phone on his lap and ran upstairs. He picked up the phone to see a picture of another girl kissing him. Her name was Julia, and she one of the prettiest and most popular girls at East High.

"What is going on?" Chad asked confused.

"shit!" Troy exclaimed and ran up to her bedroom. He opened the door to see her on her sitting on the ground crying.

"Gabi…" he started and she looked up.

"What the hell are you doing here, get away from me," she said angrily.

"Gabi you have it all wrong I am not cheating on you," he said.

"Really cause last time I checked making out with other girls counts as cheating," she said crying.

"she kissed me! I pushed her off of me!" he exclaimed.

"Really, the most wanted girl at East High starts making out with you, and you push her away?" she asked not believing him.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"How the hell am I supposed to believe that?" she replied.

"Maybe cause I am your boyfriend, you know very well how much I love you, and you are supposed to trust me," he replied.

"I just saw a picture of you making out with another girl, and you are telling me to trust you? Who the hell do you think you are?" she asked.

"I thought I was a guy who was dating a girl who trusted him enough to know that he would never lie to her. Turns out I am wrong," he said.

"Yeah, you are. You are not dating anyone," she said.

"What!" he exclaimed.

"We are over," she replied.

"You are breaking up with me!"

"Yes," she said crying.

"Fine, if that is what you want, fine," he said and walked out.

Gabriella fell down to the ground and cried into her knees.

Without saying a word Troy walked through the living room and walked out of the house slamming the door behind him.

GABI's CABIN

"Oh my god I am so sorry," Bianca said.

"It is okay, I am pretty much over it," Gabi replied.

"Really? Cause when you saw him it didn't look like that," Annie said.

"I know, I just haven't seen him let alone talked to him since he walked out of my room," Gabi replied. "I didn't know what else to do."

"Yeah," Bianca sighed.

"Do you still love him?" Annie asked.

"Annie how could I possibly love a guy who cheated on me?" Gabi asked.

"Gosh I am just asking," Annie said defensively.

"What am I going to do, I have to see him everyday for the next to months," Gabi said.

"I think you just need to show him that you have moved on," Bianca replied.

"Yeah," Gabi sighed.

WITH TROY

"Do you know who took the picture," Alex asked.

"Nope," Troy replied.

"so you didn't want the kiss," Will said.

"Nope, it was all her," Troy replied.

"Do you want her back," Will asked.

"I dunno, like I don't want to be with someone who doesn't trust me," he said.

"Yeah," Alex said.

"so what are you going to do," Will asked.

"Keep my distance, for now at least," he replied.

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Camp Pinecrest Where Anything Can Happen**

**The Dance**

**Rating: T**

For the next week Troy and Gabriella ignored one another. If they saw each other, they would walk in a different direction and would go out their way so they wouldn't see each other. It was hard but they managed to do it. It was a Saturday night and a night that all the campers waited for, a dance. The girls of course took hours getting ready, a frequently blew out the fuse in their cabin because of the hair dryers and flat irons.

"So I am designating tonight as 'make Troy Bolton jealous night'," Bianca said and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Bianca I don't want or need to make Troy jealous," she replied.

"Umm yeah you do, and every girl should make her ex boyfriend jealous," Annie said.

"Whatever," she said. An hour later, the girls in the cabin had convinced Gabriella to wear a jean mini skirt and black tube top, and did her hair and make up. She looked absolutely amazing. The girls walked to the Playhouse, with their arms linked. Music was already playing, for all the older girls were always 'fashionably late'.

"Come on let's dance," Bianca said and the girls followed her onto the dance floor.

"Hey look who just arrived," Will said nudging Troy, who was standing by the wall with Will and Alex. He looked to see Gabriella on the dance floor. _God she looks beautiful. _He was frozen and just stared at her.

"Admit it man, you still like her," Alex said.

"No," he replied.

"That is such bullshit, well I am going to dance with Bianca," Will said and the boys rolled their eyes. Alex and Troy soon got bored, so Alex asked Annie to dance and Troy asked a girl in the grade below them. As Troy was grinding with the girl, he glanced over her shoulder to see that Gabriella was dancing with a guy in his cabin, Trevor. Troy and Trevor had hated each other since day 1, and he could not stand seeing him dance with Gabriella.

"Excuse me," Troy said to the girl and walked towards Trevor and Gabriella. He walked up to them and pulled Trevor off her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Troy asked him.

"What are you doing!" Gabriella asked Troy, stepping in between them.

"Gabriella, I believe I was talking to Trevor," he said rudely. He pushed passed her so they were face to face.

"Dancing, you gotta problem with that?" Trevor replied. Will, Bianca, Annie, and Alex, had stopped dancing to see what was going on.

"Hell yeah I do," he replied.

"Why, you cheated on her," Trevor said.

"You told him that!" Gabriella exclaimed and he turned towards her.

"No, he found out what happened between us, and I did not cheat on you," he defended.

"Whatever you say Troy, why don't you just move so I can continue dancing with Trevor," she said trying to get past him but he blocked her. "Move Troy! You don't control me."

"Fine Gabriella, go whore yourself out just to piss me off!" he screamed. "I know that is what you are doing. I am not stupid." She froze, tears coming to her eyes. She turned around and ran out of the playhouse.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself. He stood there for a beat and ran after her.

**Finally I wrote that chapter. I have others written for this story, I just didn't have this one written. Sorry it was short but I promise the next one will be longer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Camp Pinecrest….Where Anything Can Happen**

**A Soccer Field and A Dock**

**Rating: T**

**I am adding a bunch of girls and guys, just other people in their cabins as well as counselors.**

Gabriella walked angrily across the dark soccer field back to her cabin.

"Gabriella!" she heard Troy call but she kept walking.

"Baby, please slow down," he pleaded.

"You did not just call me that," she said turning around in disgust. When they were together he constantly call her 'baby' and she was his 'baby girl'.

"Yeah I kinda suppose I just did," he said kind of embarrassed.

"What in the hell makes you think you can do that!" she exclaimed.

"I dunno, but can we please just talk!" he yelled.

"No! You know why! Cause you think you can put a smile on your face, say you are sorry and talk all cutesy to me and convince me to take you back. What are you gonna do sing to me? Because if you even utter the words 'start of something new' so help me god I will never speak to you again," she shot back.

"Ok fine! But can we have a conversation," Troy replied.

"No, because I am not letting you sweet-talk me into dating you again," she replied.

"What so I am not allowed to tell you that I have missed you like crazy the past three weeks!" Troy exclaimed.

"No you are not," she said and started to walk off.

"Why are you constantly walking away!" he said grabbing her arm.

"Because if I don't I know I will give into you, and I don't wanna become weak again!" she exclaimed.

"Fine, walk away. But you should know you are walking away from someone who loves you more than life itself," he said and tears started forming.

"How could that possibly be true," she cried.

"Gabi, if there is one thing I learned from breaking up with you it is that I don't know what to do without you. Now I know I wasn't the best boyfriend at times, and I would tend to forget things, but don't think for one second it was because I didn't care about you," he said and she lightly smiled. "Truthfully Gabs," he sighed, "I don't really expect you to jump into my arms and kiss me after what happened with me and Julia, I am just asking you to think about what we had before that stupid fight."

"Is there a time limit," she mumbled.

"Please Gabs," he laughed "I would wait forever for you." She just nodded.

"Well I will see you tomorrow," he said and walked off. She stood their crying until she decided to walk back to her cabin. By the time she got there everyone was already back.

"Oh my god Gabi!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Hey," she mumbled.

"Here sit down," Annie said leading her towards Gabi's bed.

"Are you okay Gabs," Meg, her counselor asked. She just shrugged.

"You want to tell us what happened?" Nicole said crouching down next to her bed. The seven girls and two counselors sat around Gabi's bed comforting her.

"Well, he ran after me calling my name, but I didn't respond," she replied through her tears, "then he called…he called,"

"Called you what?" Annie asked.

"Baby," she cried.

"Why did he do that?" Annie asked.

"Cause he used to call me that when we were together and he knows how much I love it," she responded crying harder. Meg put a hand on her back and started rubbing it in a motherly manner.

"What did you do?" Molly asked.

"I…I got mad at him, even though it felt so amazing to here him say that," she said and the girls nodded, understanding how she felt. "And so I told him that I didn't want to talk because if I did he would just use his charm and I would become weak again and fall for it."

"Good for you Gabs," Jen, her other counselor, said.

"Yeah well I started to walk away and then he grabbed my arm and told me I was walking away from a person that loves me more than life itself," she cried and buried her head in her hands. Everyone else looked at each other completely shocked at his words.

"And I didn't believe him, and he told me how much he missed me and he apologized," she said looking up. "Then he just told me to think about what we had before the fight, because he didn't expect me to forgive him right then and there. So here I am now."

"What did you guys have?" Lizzie asked.

"Everything," she cried.

"Did he say how long you have to think about it," Annie asked.

"No, he said he would wait forever for me," she cried.

"Damn this girl has some will power, I would have kissed him right then and there," Jen whispered to Meg.

"Ok Gabi," Meg started. "Do you love him?"

"I think so, but how am I supposed to know? I have no one to compare it to," she said.

"How do you feel around him," Jen asked. The other girls watched as their counselors, being older and wiser helped Gabi.

"I don't know I can't describe it," she responded and her counselors smiled at each other. "And I can never picture myself with any other person but him, but I am only in high school, it is too early to fall in love."

"Gabi it is never too early to fall in love," Jen said.

"I think you are madly in love with Troy," Bianca said to her.

"I know I am," Gabi said and everyone smiled. "Well what do I do?"

"Wait one second, I have an idea" Meg said and got up. She went over to the other side of the cabin and grabbed her cell. She went outside and dialed a number.

"Hey Eric, it is Meg," she said into the phone.

"Oh hey," he replied.

"Did Troy tell you?" she asked.

"Yep," he sighed.

"Ok I have a plan," she replied.

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Gabi, get your shoes on," Meg said coming back into the cabin.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Cause of right now you have an extremely bad headache and need to go to the infirmary," Meg replied.

"I do?" she asked.

"She does?" everyone else asked at the same time.

"Meg you did not," Jen said.

"Uh huh," Meg replied.

"Can some one please tell me what is going on here!" Gabi exclaimed.

"You want to tell Troy how you feel?" Meg asked.

"Duh," she replied and everyone laughed.

"Then come with me," she said.

"Now!"

"Yes now," Meg said.

"If you are going to their cabin can I come," Bianca asked.

"Bianca, you and Will hooked up enough tonight, you will see him tomorrow," Jen said and she blushed as everyone else laughed.

"Gabs lets go," Meg said. With that, Meg had grabbed Gabi's hand and led her out of the cabin.

"Can we go and spy," Annie asked.

"Absolutely not," Jen said and the girls groaned.

"Oh shut up," she said and they laughed, "get ready for bed."

WITH GABI AND MEG

"Meg! Where the hell are we going?" Gabi whispered.

"To the lake," she responded.

"What and I am supposed to stand on the dock and confess my love for him!" she exclaimed.

"Yes!" Meg responded.

"Good luck babe," Meg said and hugged Gabi.

"What you are leaving me here!" she exclaimed. But Meg had already left.

She just walked on to the dock, sat down, and put her feet in the water.

WITH ERIC AND TROY

"Eric what the hell is going on!" Troy exclaimed.

"Dude, shut up," Eric said.

"Why are we at the beach," he asked when they arrived.

"Good luck man," he said patting him on the shoulder then running off.

"Good luck?" he said to himself confused. He turned to see a girl sitting on the dock with her feet in the water. _What the hell is going on?_ He thought and walking onto the dock.

"Gabi?" he said confused.

She jumped up and turned to face him, "Hey Troy."

"Wanna tell me why am standing on the dock at midnight?" he asked.

"I am done thinking. I should have believed you. I know you would never do that to me. I realized I can't be without you Troy. I tried so hard to get over you but I just couldn't," she started rambling and he lightly smiled casually walking towards her. "And when I came here I thought we would be over, but you were here to and seeing you everyday made me miss you even more. I tried to be strong but I couldn't because I am so madly in love with you. And I couldn't admit it to…"

"Gabi," he smiled. "shut up." With that he put one hand on her cheek and lightly kissed her. She giggled and jumped into his arms, as he caught her he just laughed.

"I love you baby," he smiled.

"I love you too," she giggled. He kissed her, and this time it was longer and with more passion. They just stood there on the dock holding each other making out for what seemed like hours.

"Does this mean I am your girl again?" she smiled.

"Gabi," he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and looking into her eyes. "You were always my girl." She lightly kissed him. "You didn't answer my question," she smiled.

"Yes, it does," he smiled back.

"Yay!" she exclaimed and jumped into his arms. "I missed being your girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He replied.

**I just found like 3 chapters that I had already written so I am gonna post those too. Please Review!**


End file.
